phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/May 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in May 2010 are archived here. for May 2010 Selected quotation Nominated by Phineas18 02:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Support # I love genies!!!! # I loved when he said this, it was just so random that I can't help laughing whenever I hear it.--Pixarmc 20:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) # Typical Doof, always randomly changing the subject. Very funny- and random, which is always a plus. 6464MiniDiceofRandomness 18:36, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Rambly and hilarious; classic Doof. The Flash {talk} 16:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) # This is very funny, as Doofenshmirtz rambles and talks random again! Awesomeboy211 00:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) # I just loved Doofenschmirtz in this episode, as he acted so strangely. This quote, and its placing, was just flat-out hilarious! - Flapjack18 # Well, Doof does have a point. So for this quote. User: Legoluver101 18:48 (Central time) 4/23/10 # This was so awesome and random! :D MIfan 13:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Comments # I guess we can count "I love genies" as a vote in support of the quote. It's in the right spot, but doesn't quite say it's a supporting vote. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) # Which episode is this from? # It's from "The Lake Nose Monster".Phineas18 06:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Result : 8 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # Personally, I LOVE this quote. Mints are so delicious! - User:SMILEYCAMEY 13:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote! I laughed so hard my sides hurt!--Awesomeboy211 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) # best moment ever Oppose # ''if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Comment # This quotation was nominated a couple of times last month, but was first removed, then moved to the bottom of the page at the end of the month. I am re-nominating it because it was not given a fair chance to be voted on. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Nominated by 13:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # I love this quote. Fits Baljeet perfectly, and helps describe Buford & Baljeet's friendship, with still being enemies in a way. AgentP 19:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote too, as it shows (and is just like) the phrase "Help! My cat's stuck in a tree!" but with a nerd! And the way he tries to lure Baljeet down! So hilarious! Awesomeboy211 00:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) # This is just hilarious. "My nerd" is stuck in a tree (how did he even get up there?), and he tries to get him to come down with math problems. L. O. L. 00:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) # i love this quote!!! its my favorite out of all of these other quotes!! perryplatypus 00:34, April 22, 2010 # This quote is so funny i fell out of my chair laughing!!! One of my favorites of all time. Oppose #That quote is making fun of "Help, My Cat's Stuck Up a Tree!". Beat it quote!! Comment # I didn't write it. It was in the episode "The Beak". 19:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 5 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # ''if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Comment -Is this a real quotation from the show? I don't remember it. Which episode is it from?--Rognik 18:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) -Yes, yes it is. It is from Got Game? when they were about to play giant Foosball. --Pixarmc 19:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured